


Soft Moment

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff without Plot, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Short & Sweet, Tilly's s/o can be whomever you want, soft, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: An afternoon nap and a single moment of gentle love in a busy life.
Relationships: Ambiguous/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Soft Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 300+ word fluff flash fic just because I can. Please enjoy this soft moment.

* * *

Mobile ears moved and pointed to the side at the soft sound of approaching footsteps. But Tilly did not open her eyes. Much too comfortable and besides... She knew the pattern of those footfalls, recognized them whilst even dozing. How could she not? The breaths they took, the beat of their heart to her sensitive ears. She knew them so well. Tilly would know them even blind, by smell and touch alone.

Strong fingers stroked along the apple of her upturned cheek. Cracking one eye open, the miqo’te looked at her partner hazily.

“An afternoon nap, darling?” they asked, amusement tilting up the corner of their lips.

“Mmm,” Tilly responded in a sleepy manner. Her tail curled at the tip, the leonine end swaying in the air. “You’re home early...”

A soft chuckle from their lips. “And what a pleasant surprise to come home to,” they said. They sat at the edge of the bed by her hip. They pressed a soft kiss to her face. Their hair brushed along the bridge of her nose and she scrunched it, much to their fond delight at her sniffle.

Tilly huffed a half laugh. The miqo’te closed her eye, too much effort gazing up at them from her position. She flicked her ears, the appendages drifting back with relaxation. Tilly wasn’t going to move. She knew exactly what they were seeing however. She was nude and laying on her front, arms tucked under her pillow with the light blanket of their bedsheets kicked down and only covering her calves. But the laugh became a purr as they began to stroke her back, her old scars smooth beneath their touch. The warmth of their hand was soothing, the firm and slow touch lulling her back into a light doze. Her tail moved to curl around their waist in absentminded affection.

She didn’t see the awe on her partner’s face, the glow of love in their eyes. But Tilly knew for she loved them just as much.

And there, in the soft afternoon light streaming in through the blinds of their bedroom with the occasional dust motes glimmering in the air, they stayed in the calm quiet. Her partner eventually joined in her nap, curving around Tilly on the bed and drifting with her into sweet repose.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Tap that kudos button and/or comment if you like! Thank you for reading!


End file.
